


Hush

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Raphael and Donatello [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie needs to work on being quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

 

“Ah!” Donnie screamed out before an emerald green hand clamped over his panting mouth, silencing his shouts and screams.

“Ya need ta hush up Donnie, or someone’s gonna hear us and come looking fer what’s making that noise. Do ya really want someone ta see ya like this?” Raph said, gripping the tip of Donatello’s erection causing him to squeal and shake his head from side to side.

“Then, hush.” Raph whispered against Don’s ear slit making him shiver.

Raph continued his thrusts in his willing lovers body, moving one hand to hold onto one of the olive round cheeks that he was thrusting into and the one that covered Don’s mouth moved to grip onto the brick wall of the alley way Raph had his mate up against.

Donnie was trying his best to keep quiet, but he was naturally a very vocal turtle when it came to sex and Raph knew this, so making Donnie be quiet during their lovemaking was one of the cruellest things he could do to his mate.

One of Donnie’s hands had a tight grip on Raph’s shoulder whilst the other went to reach for his cock, but before he could, his hand was batted away by Raph’s own, causing him to let out an embarrassingly high pitched whine.

“No touching.” he rumbled and Donnie whined again. Raph thrust deep inside of Donnie, hitting his prostate, making Donnie bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed, trying to silence his moans and churrs that he couldn’t stop.

"Ah god, Don, fuck.” Raph muttered as Donnie tried to focus on being quiet, although every time he tried to do so Raph would do something that would make him want to scream out in ecstasy, this time it was gripping the tip of his penis.

“Raph, please.” Donnie begged, wiggling against Raph’s hold and only making it worse for himself as his movement made Raph jab his prostate, making him yelp.

“Come on Don, use ya stealth taining, I ain't gonna get ya off until ya quiet down…” Raph smirked before a serious look covered his face as he bared his teeth in a way that caused a spike of pleasure to go straight to Donnie’s cock. “I don’t want anyone catching us, I’m the only one who gets ta see ya like this.” he growled and thrust deep inside of him and Donnie churred, making no other noise.

It was a very long fifteen minutes later that Raphael let go of the tip of Donnie’s erection. Donnie sighed as Raph’s palm wrapped around him and stroked, in time with the thrusts, causing him to reach his peak in no more than a matter of minutes, covering Raph’s hand and their plastrons.   

“Oh, fuck, Donnie.” Raph said as he climaxed into the panting turtle making them both churr deeply. It took both of them nearly ten minutes to get their breathing back to normal and for the two of them to talk.

“That was intense.” Donnie panted, pulling Raph in for a deep kiss, their tongues meeting messily.

“Yeah, ya ain't the only one with kinky ideas.” Raph chuckled when they pulled back from the kiss.

“Maybe you should voice them more often.” Donnie said, his eyes dropping a lot.

“Hey, Don, ya still with me?”

“Hm, yeah.” he smiled. “Sorry, still not all here yet.” Donnie smiled, his eyes now closed.

“Well come on, I can't leave ya here in an alley and let someone see ya like this, I weren't kidding about only me getting ta see ya like this.” Raph said tucking himself and Donnie in and made sure Donnie's legs were stable before settling him down. “Can you walk?”

“After what you did to my ass? Hardly...but I can try.” Donnie laughed.

“Don, ya look and sound high.” He said to his mate, who was clinging to him from his neck.

“I am, on you.” he said before burying his head in the crook of Raph's neck.

“Whatever ya sap, let's get ya home.” he said and gave Donnie's rear end a hard slap which made him moan and churr deeply. “I ain't done with this ass tonight.”

“Oh god.” Donnie said, his knees weak but he was able to keep himself up. “You're going to have to be the one to explain to Leo why I'm late for morning practice.”


End file.
